The American Psychological Association is convening a conference titled Enhancing Outcomes in Women s Health: Translating Psychosocial and Behavioral Research into Primary Care, Community Interventions, and Health Policy, on October 4-6,2001, in Washington, D.C. Diseases that are today s major causes of morbidity, mortality and disability for women, including cardiovascular disease, cancer, arthritis, diabetes, depression, and substance abuse, will be the primary focus of the conference. Models that translate psychosocial and behavioral research into enhanced health outcomes in women s health care will be showcased. Strategies for affecting positive change in health behaviors, such as smoking, dietary patterns, and physical activity, will be presented. The role of mental health, especially depression, in the risk, onset, course and outcome of chronic and life-threatening illnesses affecting women will also be discussed. Highlights of the conference will include presentations of: (1) Evidence-based approaches which facilitate informed decisions in women s healthcare by consumers and providers; (2) Interdisciplinary collaborations among women s health researchers, clinical providers, educators, community outreach workers and consumers; and, (3) Continuing education workshops and panels which translate psychosocial and behavioral research into effective prevention, early detection, treatment and policy. Conference outcomes will include publications for psychologists, physicians, nurses, and public health practitioners.